


Silent Park

by AsherWritesAStory



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Silent Hill Fusion, Based on Silent Hill, Buckle up kids, Craig is adopted, Craig use to take sleeping pills, Cults, Dreams and Nightmares, Incan Craig, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of past self harm, Mentions of someone getting shot, Mind Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peruvian Craig Tucker, Pyramid Head - Silent Hill, Silent Hill Nurses, Silent Hill References, Things Get Dark, Things are going to get wild, a little bit of backstory, no beta we die like men, so that's mentioned, we’ve got underpants gnomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherWritesAStory/pseuds/AsherWritesAStory
Summary: Nightmares plagued him of things he didn't quite understand. It had happened for years, for as long as he could remember. They would come and go as years passed by. Sitting dormant for what seemed like ages before reentering his mind.He hated the nightmares. He hated the darkness. He hated the feeling of the unknown.Not everything was under his control, nor was it under Tweek's. The universe had something different planned for each of them.So when a phone call from Laura leads the two back to the town they grew up in things start to change. The world around them starts to shift and everything becomes a different version of its original appearance.Craig is missing. Tweek is in the middle of the fog and something is coming for him and for Craig.And it isn't anything good.





	1. The Outer Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You alright?”
> 
> But Craig stayed quiet, looking down at his fidgeting hands as he picked at his cuticles.
> 
> “It was that dream again… wasn't it?”
> 
> Craig nodded slowly, watching as Tweek got up and leaned his head against his shoulder and wrapped his arms around one of his.
> 
> “Do you want to talk about it?”
> 
> There was more silence for a while, Craig trying to find the right words to speak, to even try to begin to describe whatever it was he saw.
> 
> “I don’t know Tweek. It’s just fire, and people chanting something that I don’t understand,” Craig was slow with his words, trying his best to describe everything on the best possible way. “There’s people bowing, like they’re worshipping something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my main and my writing Tumblr accounts :
> 
> Main : https://masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : https://craigwritesastory.tumblr.com/

Another nightmare. Blurry images and things he couldn’t quite make out played over and over again in his head before jolting awake, his forehead covered in sweat and his eyes wide.

There was fire, that much he knew. And chanting in a language he didn’t understand.

He looked over at Tweek and ran a hand through his hair before sitting up right a little more, his back against the headboard of the bed they shared.

This has been a constant for six months and an on again, off again thing for years.

He didn’t know the cause of it. He didn’t know why it started again after all this time of being dormant. But it was happening and it was all incredibly confusing. 

“Craig?”

The blonde in the bed beside him stirred, sleepily opening his eyes as he yawned to look up at the other man.

“You alright?”

But Craig stayed quiet, looking down at his fidgeting hands as he picked at his cuticles.

“It was that dream again… wasn't it?”

Craig nodded slowly, watching as Tweek got up and leaned his head against his shoulder and wrapped his arms around one of his.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

There was more silence for a while, Craig trying to find the right words to speak, to even try to begin to describe whatever it was he saw.

It was far more challenging than one would think, however. He didn’t know how to explain something that he didn’t fully understand. He didn’t know how to describe something when he only remembered it in bits and pieces.

Eventually Craig sighed and leaned his head onto Tweek’s shoulder, which earned him a loving and gentle kiss to the top of his head.

“I don’t know Tweek. It’s just fire, and people chanting something that I don’t understand,” Craig was slow with his words, trying his best to describe everything on the best possible way. “There’s people bowing, like they’re worshipping something.”

Tweek cast his eyes upward, noticing how Craig’s face was twisting with different emotions.

“It just doesn’t make any sense to me.”

Tweek wanted to say he understood but in all reality he didn’t. He had his moments of panic, and he had moments where anxiety kicked in. But he wasn’t sure what Craig was experiencing.

Nightmares were a different realm for him seeing as he didn’t get them often.

But he did his best to try and understand, at least for Craig’s sake, but sometimes he just couldn’t. Because Craig couldn’t even understand what was happening himself.

“Do you think maybe you should-“

_“No.”_

“You didn’t let me finish.”

Craig sighed, giving Tweek’s jawline a light kiss and nuzzling his nose into his boyfriend’s neck, “sorry.”

“Do you think maybe you should go back on the medication? Maybe up the dosage a little bit?”

“No, absolutely not. All that did was make things worse and I refuse to deal with that again.”

Right.

Tweek has forgotten about those two months of increased episodes in the middle of the night. He tried to block them out of his memory. Tried to forget about the terrified look Craig had on his face. And he tried to forget about those things because they broke his heart, because they scared him.

He knew Craig was suffering with his night terrors, and he wished he could do more than just be supportive and listen to what Craig would explain to him.

“Hey,” Tweek nudged his nose into Craig hair, watching as the black haired man slowly lifted his head to meet Tweek’s gaze. “Why don’t you try and get some sleep? I’ll be right here okay?”

Craig nodded slowly, leaning forward and pressing his lips lightly to the blonde’s.

And he felt calm. There was a sense of comfort that washed over him just like always. Tweek made him feel calm. Tweek made him feel okay. And most importantly Tweek made him feel safe.

It was the little things, and it was important to them both, because it kept them both moving forward even when times were tough.

When Craig pulled away he scowled at the faint noise of his phone vibrating on the nightstand. It wasn’t very often they received phone calls in the middle of the night, well, actually it never happened. So this was an incredibly rare occurrence.

“Who’s that?” Tweek watched as Craig reached for this phone, his face softening when he saw the name displayed across the screen.

“My mom,” and Craig sounded confused. His mom never called this late. His mom was usually asleep at this hour. But he was sure that she had a great reason for calling at two in the morning.

He hit the green button on his phone screen and held the device up to his ear, “yeah?”

 _“Honey, it’s mom.”_ She sounded upset, as if she had been crying. And it was making Craig nervous, his face turning into a look of confusion and a look of sadness all at the same time.

“Mom what’s wrong, are you okay?”

There was silence for a while. Craig adjusted himself in the bed a little more so his feet were on the ground. Tweek sat up, placing his chin on Craig’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around Craig’s torso.

They heard Laura sniffle, before covering it up by clearing her throat quickly.

“Mom?”

_“Honey I have bad news…”_

“What happened?”

More silence. Craig heard his sister’s voice quietly in the background, almost as if she was reassuring her mother that things would be okay. And Craig would be doing the same if he knew what the hell was going on, if he knew why his mother was upset and crying on the other end of the phone.

Unless.

 _“Craig,”_ it was his sister this time. She sounded just as distressed as their mother, but she was holding herself together a little more. She was doing a better job at hiding the sadness in her voice.

“Can one of you tell me what the hell is going on?”

Craig was grumpy, he was angry. His total hours of sleep probably equaled seven for the week and he was starting to grow annoyed at whatever the hell was happening back at home because no one would tell him what the hell was going on.

_“It’s dad, Craig…”_

Craig’s face fell. He knew what this call was about now. The lateness of the call, the tears and sadness that he was hearing from his mother and sister. His dad had been sick for a while. In and out of the hospital for constant chemo treatments to try and cure his cancer for the past few years.

Seemed as if the fighting was enough. It seemed as if it had finally gotten him.

Craig’s hand fell, his phone hitting the bed and Tweek studied his face. Craig’s face grew dark, he was clenching his teeth together and quickly making his way to the bathroom. He couldn’t run the risk of letting Tweek see him cry.

“Craig?” Tweek called out. But he got no answer.

 _“Craig?”_ Trish's voice was quiet from the other end of the phone.

The blonde picked up the phone, swallowing a lump in his throat and holding Craig’s phone up to his ear, “Trish?”

_“Oh… Tweek… it’s you.”_

“Is everything okay?”

_“Not exactly…”_

“What’s wrong?”

There was a prolonged silence that filled the air between them before he heard Trish take a deep and shaky breath before finally speaking again. _“It’s dad Tweek… he’s uh… dad’s dead.”_

“O- oh…”

_“Think you guys can come home tomorrow for mom’s sake? She needs family right now…” ___

__Tweek looked towards the bathroom door where Craig had locked himself in just moments before. If this is how Craig was coping Tweek couldn’t even begin to imagine how Trish and Laura were handling everything._ _

__So without giving it much thought, because he really didn’t need to, he nodded and gave Trish a quiet ‘yes’._ _

__A few more exchanges of words before the call ended. Tweek set Craig’s phone aside before getting out of bed and going over towards the bathroom, tapping his knuckles gently against the wood, “Craig?”_ _

__The door opened slowly. Craig seemed fine, from what Tweek could tell. But everyone handled grief differently and this was how Craig was coping. He didn’t cry, he didn’t show emotion. Instead he usually isolated himself for a while to collect his thoughts, to come to terms with everything that happened._ _

__But Tweek wasn’t expecting the tight hug Craig gave him. He wasn’t expecting to hear Craig silently sniffle as he buried his face into his neck._ _

__It broke Tweek’s heart to see him this way._ _

__But he held him. He held him close and rubbed his back as he whispered reassuring things in his ear and occasionally ran his fingers through messy black hair._ _

__It was going to be a long night._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This started as a passion project of mine a little over a year ago and I was really excited to do something with it. I had everything planned out and then when I went to do something with it my passion died. I'm not too sure what made me lose the fire to work on it but I did.
> 
> So I pushed it aside, sat on the idea and now I finally decided to come back to it. I feel determined and I know where I'm taking this story now.
> 
> Anyway, I want to say thank you to you guys for taking some time out of your day to read this, it means a lot to me!
> 
> And, as always, feedback is welcomed and appreciated!


	2. Far Too Young To Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could hear it, he could already see it. He could hear the chanting, the music, he could see the fire, see the people bowing.
> 
>  _‘Let go of me!’_ The screams and pleas came from a child.
> 
> It was a child no doubt. He was being held at the wrists, being presented before a being he couldn’t quite put a face with but he could see the person, a woman, smiling at him. He could see her placing an ornate headpiece on the child’s head.
> 
> The crowd cheered, erupting into a thunderous applause. The music got louder, the smoke filled his head. It was getting harder to breath, it was getting harder to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my main and my writing Tumblr accounts :
> 
> Main : https://masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : https://craigwritesastory.tumblr.com/

Craig threw a duffle bag into the trunk of Tweek’s car with a yawn. It was early, too early in fact, but they were getting ready to hit the road to head home. They knew the drive wouldn’t be more than a few hours but wanting to get home to the Tucker residence to spend as much time as they could with Laura and Trish was priority number one for the two men.

But Craig found it hard to keep his eyes open. He found it hard to focus. But that’s what happened when he found himself running on an hour of sleep. He held an energy drink in one hand but his eyes were betraying him. His eyelids were heavy and he couldn’t stop yawning.

“Why don’t you try and get some sleep in the car?” Tweek placed a reassuring hand on Craig’s waist as he got up on his tiptoes to give the man a light kiss on the cheek.

Craig said nothing, at least not with words. He simply gave the blonde a small nod and a kiss to the top of the head as a response before getting into the car and adjusting the seat.

He grumbled, took another sip of his drink and reclined the seat back to get comfortable. He knew sleep wouldn’t come to him, but he was at least going to try. But if he managed to fall asleep he knew the dreams would come back to plague him.

And that wasn’t what he wanted.

Today was the day where he needed to focus on his mother and his sister. He needed to focus on his family and making sure they were going to be alright given the circumstances that surrounded Craig and Tweek’s visit.

But Craig wished the circumstances were better. He wished he and Tweek had managed to visit more often than they did over the past few years. But work and school kept them busy. Holidays were the one special occasion they would make the drive to South Park. When Thomas first got sick Craig dropped everything and drove home.

There was a lot of regret that was flooding Craig’s body right now. He wished he would have gone home more, especially when his mom or dad would call asking if he and Tweek would come visit.

He wiped at his face with the back of his jacket sleeve as he rolled to face the window, trying his best to avoid Tweek’s eyes as he got into the car.

He didn’t want Tweek to see him like this. He didn’t want Tweek to see him crying. He needed to hold himself together the best he could.

But Craig knew Tweek would never judge him, that Tweek would never say anything if he saw Craig showing emotion. But that wasn’t who Craig was. Craig wasn’t the type who openly showed his anger, his sadness… everything stayed hidden within him. He kept his walls up and he kept himself guarded

For Tweek’s sake, however, he was doing his best to try and do better. He was trying his best to let his guard down, to lower his walls and to actually allow himself to feel basic human emotions instead of sheltering them from the light of day.

“I know you’re trying to sleep but I just want to say that it’s okay if you’re upset…” Tweek placed a hand on Craig’s knee that was closest to him before giving it a light squeeze. “I know you want to be strong for your mom and sister but you don’t need to be strong around me. It’s okay if you’re upset… I’m not going to judge you, or think any differently of you. I love you, okay?”

Tweek gave him a smile, even if Craig didn’t see it. Tweek was doing his best, trying his hardest to make sure Craig knew that it was okay to be sad, that it was okay to cry. He didn’t need Craig to respond to him. Hell, he didn’t even need Craig to acknowledge that he said anything. All Tweek wanted was for Craig to realize that no matter what he would be there for him.

When the car started Craig suddenly found himself sleepy, even more sleepy than he had been before. He covered his mouth with his hand as he yawned and got a little comfier in the seat. He moved the seat belt and let his eyes slowly close.

Everything was going to be okay.

Maybe the nightmares wouldn’t come for him this time.

Perhaps he would finally be able to get a little bit of uninterrupted sleep in before the next batch of crazy dreams hit him like a truck.

But Craig wasn’t so lucky.

He was perhaps seconds into his nap and already he could hear it, he could already see it. He could hear the chanting, the music, he could see the fire, see the people bowing. 

_‘Let go of me!’_ The screams and pleas came from what Craig could only assume was a child.

And he was right, it was a child no doubt. He was being held at the wrists, being presented before a being he couldn’t quite put a face with but he could see the person, a woman, smiling at him. He could see her placing an ornate headpiece on the child’s head. 

The crowd cheered, erupting into a thunderous applause. The music got louder, the smoke filled his head. It was getting harder to breath, it was getting harder to see.

“Fuck!”

Craig shot awake, sitting up straight and looking over at Tweek. His eyes were wide, his hair was a mess and he was practically soaked in sweat.

Tweek looked over at Craig, watching how he messed with the sleeve of his jacket and pulled at a loose thread before dropping it onto the floor mat under his feet. It was obvious to see that Craig was avoiding eye contact, trying his best to keep himself distracted and looking at anywhere in the car that wasn’t in Tweek’s direction.

“Nightmare again?” Tweek looked at Craig with a twinkle of sadness in his eyes. He couldn’t help it. He wanted nothing but the absolute best for Craig and it was obvious to everyone that he was suffering. It was as clear as day that Craig was struggling to make peace with the demons that were haunting him every night when he closed his eyes

Craig didn’t say a word. Instead he nodded slowly and scratched at his upper arm as he threw up the hood of his jacket, face leaning against the window.

But then he pointed forward, “Tweek holy fuck!”

“Wha-?”

Tweek looked forward, saw a young boy standing in the middle of the road who gave the two men a curious look.

And Tweek did the only thing he could think of doing.

He swerved the car to avoid the child and landed the two of them into a ditch on the side of the road.

Tweek’s head went down and hit the steering wheel. And Craig jolted forward, his head hitting the glove compartment.

And the boy looked onward towards the car, his eyes giving off the faintest blue glow before he disappeared into the fog that was rolling in and the rain that was falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for taking some time out of your day to read this, it means a lot to me.
> 
> And, as always, feedback is welcomed and appreciated.


	3. New Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything looked abandoned and long since forgotten about. The streets were empty and street lights flickered over head.
> 
> Nothing felt right and a cold chill ran down the blonde’s spine. He shivered and hugged himself tightly as the wind blew his hair in front of his eyes.
> 
> The wind whistled again, his panicking state of mind returning. Something strange was happening in this quiet little mountain town, something strange even for South Park… and Tweek didn’t like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my main and my writing Tumblr accounts :
> 
> Main : https://masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : https://craigwritesastory.tumblr.com/

When Tweek came to the rain had let up, just slightly, but the fog had not. In fact it only seemed to have gotten thicker.

He rubbed his head as he sat back in the seat, feeling a bump just slightly off center from the middle of his forehead by his hairline.

He knew it would be red, he knew it would bruise. 

Tweek grumbled to himself as he glanced over to the passenger seat only to find it empty and the passenger side door open.

“Craig?”

Panic set in. 

“Oh god… Craig?!”

There didn’t appear to be any indication of a struggle. But that, of course, only caused Tweek’s panic to go into overdrive mode.

Given the car’s current state, the engine was smoking, Tweek figured that it wasn’t going to move. But Craig was missing which meant that Tweek was alone on the side of a mountain road in the middle of an incredibly dense fog that he could hardly see through. 

Just fucking great.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and practically threw it.

“Son of a bitch…”

No signal.

He had forgotten that the mountains were such a massive dead zone before one stepped foot into South Park.

So Tweek decided to use his phone for another purpose instead… a flashlight.

He had plenty of battery still and with South Park being still a good distance away but he could make it. At least he hoped he could.

If he could make it to town on foot he could return to his car later with help. He could search for Craig with help. 

As he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the driver's side door he remembered something. His eyes went to the glovebox.

_“I bought you a gun,” Craig spoke as he held the pistol out to him._

_“Jesus Craig, why would you do that?!”_

_“In case you ever need it, that’s why.”_

It had been nearly three years since Craig had bought him the small handgun.

And it had been nearly three years since he had put it into the glovebox of his car, not touching it since.

Honestly Tweek had hoped he would’ve never had to use it. But here he was, grabbing it out of the glove compartment and putting it in the back of his pants just like he had seen Craig do a countless number of times before with his own gun.

Tweek was careful when he exited the car, keys going promptly into his jacket pocket.

But then he remembered something else. It was probably silly but he figured it would be of some use should the situation he found himself in call for it.

He popped the trunk of his car and quickly began rifling through the duffle bag Craig had put there before they left their house for their journey home until he found what he was searching for, Craig’s police walkie talkie.

He attached it to his belt and his eyes scanned up the mountain with his flashlight the best he could, cursing under his breath at the distance he needed to travel.

His eyes scanned up the mountain with his flashlight the best he could, cursing under his breath at the distance he needed to travel. Then he looked towards the road ahead of him, his flashlight illuminating the area before him as far as the light would reach.

Tweek let out a shaky breath just as the wind whistled and made tree branches sway back and forth.

There was something unsettling about today, something off that was making Tweek’s stomach twist and turn with unease. 

He bit his bottom lip as he started moving forward, following the road in front of him as he navigated his way through the fog.

“Please be okay. Please…” he told himself quietly, occasionally looking as his surrounding. 

If he told himself that he was okay, and that Craig was okay, long enough then maybe, just maybe, he would be able to believe it.

And maybe it would settle his nerves and his racing heart.

At least that’s what he was hoping for anyway.

Tweek knew Craig would be able to handle himself. He knew Craig would know what to do in a tricky situation such as this one. But he still worried. Tweek couldn’t help it, he always thought about the worst case scenario.

Tweek pulled his jacket closed as the winds started to pick up, the chilly mountain air finally getting to him as he got higher and higher.

“God damn fucking mountain,” he grumbled to himself as he started absentmindedly kicking a pebble along with each step forward he took until he ended up kicking it out of reach.

It felt like ages but at long last he could see the small town coming into view past a few lone trees that stood surrounding the sign.

_Welcome to South Park_

The sign looked as though it had seen better days, like it needed to be replaced. The wood was broken, the letters were faded.

And the town itself looked worse for wear itself.

The buildings were crumbling, bricks scattered on the sidewalks, windows were cracked and broken. Business signs were falling apart, doors hung open by their hinges.

It was eerie, it was weird, and it was incredibly unsettling.

“What the hell happened here?” He asked softly as he felt his heartbeat quicken.

He and Craig had just spoken to Laura and Trish yesterday. Things couldn’t have possibly turned this bad overnight… could they of?

He looked around, a certain feeling of unease washing over him that made him want to run. To go back to his car and head back home.

Everything looked abandoned and long since forgotten about. The streets were empty and street lights flickered over head.

Nothing felt right and a cold chill ran down the blonde’s spine. He shivered and hugged himself tightly as the wind blew his hair in front of his eyes. 

“Craig?”

His eyes scanned his surroundings, looking at the building in front of him.

“Someone?”

He turned around, taking it all in and really trying to understand what had happened here.

“Anyone?”

The wind whistled again, his panicking state of mind returning. Something strange was happening in this quiet little mountain town, something strange even for South Park… and Tweek didn’t like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> Thank you guys for taking some time out of your day to read this, it means a lot to me.
> 
> And, as always, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated.


	4. This Is How I Disappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each step felt as if he was getting further away, and the flickering street light over head wasn’t helping any.
> 
> But he reached the door and gently pulled it open, trying not to pull it off the hinges completely, and slowly made his way inside.
> 
> Cobwebs were housed in every corner of the shop, the booths were torn up, tables and chairs were flipped over, empty coffee mugs littered every available counter space and shelf imaginable.
> 
> He knew this place, he knew it like the back of his hand, and this place? This place was far worse than he knew. Far worse than he ever could’ve imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my main and my writing Tumblr accounts :
> 
> Main : https://masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : https://craigwritesastory.tumblr.com/

He could feel his heartbeat in his head. He could hear his breathing echoing all around him and every step seemed as if it was being taken by a giant.

Tweek couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

This wasn’t home. At least it didn’t feel that way. This place was empty and deserted. He was all alone wandering the foggy streets of South Park looking for Craig without a simple sense of direction as to where he should start. 

So he figured he could start with one of the few places he knew best in this town… and it was the place that sat on the side of the road near him, the big window in the front cracked and broken, the sign barely hanging on.

_Tweak Bros. Coffee_

He seethed, he started grinding his teeth together and clenching his free hand that wasn’t holding his phone into a fist.

He hated this place. Hated the memory of this place.

But for the sake of possibly finding out something, anything, he had to suck it up. He needed to hold in his anger and see if this place could give him any sort of indication as to what exactly was happening.

So he closed his eyes and let out a long, steady breath before he slowly let his eyes open once more.

Each step felt as if he was getting further away, and the flickering street light over head wasn’t helping any.

But he reached the door and gently pulled it open, trying not to pull it off the hinges completely, and slowly made his way inside.

Cobwebs were housed in every corner of the shop, the booths were torn up, tables and chairs were flipped over, empty coffee mugs were littered over every available counter space and shelf imaginable.

Tweek swallowed hard as he looked around with his flashlight.

He knew this place, he knew it like the back of his hand, and this place? This place was far worse than he knew. Far worse than he ever could’ve imagined.

“Craig?”

He took slow, cautious steps towards the counter, observing the bugs crawling over forgotten about pastries in the display case.

“Hello?”

He kept his voice quiet as to not draw any unwanted attention to himself.

The radio at his waist started picking up a staticky signal, and it caused Tweek to jump, to nearly throw his phone at the unexpected noise.

He unhooked the radio from his waist and held it up, slowly making his way behind the counter and entering the back room where he had to brew the coffee as a child.

He locked the door, the click of the lock echoing around him.

Tweek slid his back down the door, put his phone in his lap and held the radio with both hands, which he realized were shaking.

The static got louder, and then it faded, then grew louder once more before Tweek could make out the faintest sound of a voice.

_“Tweek?”_

That- that was Craig! There was no doubt in Tweek’s mind that he was listening to Craig speak on the other end of the radio.

“Craig? Oh my god, Craig, where are you?”

There was more static for a while. The rattling of something and a gust of wind blowing. 

_“Help… help me.”_

Tweek’s heart sank. Hearing Craig say those words made him scared, made him fear for what was waiting for him out there.

He reached up behind him, unlocked the door and opened it slowly, allowing himself to peak out from the back room.

The fog had made its way inside the building, the lights up above swaying back and forth with the wind that howled.

“Where are you Craig?” He kept his voice at a near whisper as the fear of the unknown crept over him.

_“I-“_

Static.

Craig’s voice cut out completely which left Tweek alone.

It left him angry, frustrated and scared.

“Craig?”

More static.

“Mother fucker.”

He put the radio away, grabbed his phone and crawled out of the back room behind the counter. He got to his knees and looked at the empty area in front of him.

It was quiet.

The radio static had faded away and it left Tweek in an eerie place of emptiness. 

But then he heard a quiet noise in the distance. A quiet little tune that slowly got louder and louder. A little jingle that he had come to know well as a child. Something that caused him panic as a kid that he had hoped he would never have to hear ever again since he had left South Park behind.

“Please god, no…”

He sank back down behind the counter, trying to hide and conceal himself the best he possibly could.

“Time to go to work, work all day…”

_You’re hearing things Tweek, that's all it is…_

But then it got louder. There was no denying it at this point.

They were back. They were going to get him.

So Tweek curled into a ball, he hid himself under the counter and tried to stay as quiet as he could.

“We won’t stop until we have underpants.”

_It’s just a very vivid hallucination._

He kept telling himself reassuring words over and over again in a hope to calm his nerves, his racing heartbeat and the panic he was feeling overtake him. 

But it kept getting louder. That stupid song was echoing in his ears. He brought his hands to his head, covered his ears the best he could and clenched his jaw.

He needed to drown out the noise. He needed to try and make it stop, make it go away. He curled in on himself a little more, if that was even possible, and tried to make it stop.

“Holy shit!”

He couldn’t help it, he opened one of his eyes and glanced down at his shoes, only to see four of the wicked little creatures standing on the tiled floor looking up at him.

“We got a live one!”

_Live one?_

Tweek reached for the gun in his waistband, fumbled with the trigger as he sat up and scooted himself back against the wall, shaky hands pointing the pistol at the little creature,

“He’s got a fucking gun!”

They got a little closer, Tweek pointing the gun at one of them the best he could, “stay back! I’ll shoot!”

The gnomes looked at one another, then back at Tweek, then started getting a little closer. So Tweek closed his eyes and pulled the trigger, not knowing where he was aiming but he had done it.

He heard a little scream, and opened one of his eyes slowly. On the ground by one of his feet was a gnome. One the his lucky shot had managed to hit and take out.

The gnomes looked at Tweek, and he looked at the gnomes. Then they all looked at the fallen one on the tile.

“Get him!” Their little bodies made their way up his leg, holding onto his jeans, snarling their little pointed teeth and dagger like fingernails.

“Mother fuck-!”

But before Tweek could react he found himself down for the count, his vision slowly turning black and his body going limp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> Thank you guys for taking some time out of your day to read this, it means a lot to me.
> 
> And, as always, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated.


	5. Part the Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was an uncertain amount of time that had passed. But when Tweek came to he looked around, his eyes scanning his surroundings and things were… different.
> 
> The coffee shop was normal. The cobwebs were gone, the tables and chairs were uptight and the booths were no longer destroyed.
> 
> The window at the front was no longer cracked, the door wasn’t hanging off the hinges.
> 
> It was weird. Everything looked… normal.
> 
> No traces of abandonment, no traces of gnomes. The fog had disappeared and the lights were no longer flickering outside.
> 
> It was weird. It was eerie. And it was downright bizarre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my main and my writing Tumblr accounts :
> 
> Main : https://masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : https://craigwritesastory.tumblr.com/

There was an uncertain amount of time that had passed. But when Tweek came to he looked around, his eyes scanning his surroundings and things were… different.

The coffee shop was normal. The cobwebs were gone, the tables and chairs were uptight and the booths were no longer destroyed. He got to his knees and poked his head above the counter, holding his pistol tightly to his chest with shaky hands.

The window at the front was no longer cracked, the door wasn’t hanging off the hinges.

It was weird. Everything looked… normal.

“What the hell…?”

Tweek didn’t trust it. He stood slowly and held out his pistol as he slowly tried to steady his hands as he made his way out from behind the counter.

No traces of abandonment, no traces of gnomes. The fog had disappeared and the lights were no longer flickering outside.

He raised a brow and cautiously took in everything before making his way outside. The town wasn’t destroyed, nothing was broken, cracked or falling apart.

It was weird. It was eerie. And it was downright bizarre.

Just some time ago there was a dense fog, things were falling apart and abandoned. But now?

Now everything looked like Tweek had remembered it. Everything was fine and there were a few other people out and about walking around.

A woman looked at him, then looked at the gun in his hands. Tweek followed her gaze, averting his eyes and quickly putting away the gun.

He licked over his lips and continued to cautiously scan everything, and everyone, around him. He looked down at his shoes and shuffled along to the Tucker’s house as quickly as he could.

Maybe Craig was already there, and he was safe with his family. Tweek felt himself feel a little more at ease at the thought of that. 

He kept his eyes down, not being able to bring himself to look at anyone in town who he may have walked past. 

It was weird, really. He didn’t quite how to describe this almost paranormal experience. Or maybe it wasn’t something he lived through. Maybe it was an incredibly vivid dream.

Yeah, that’s right. An incredibly vivid dream.

Except..

A dream wouldn’t leave him with tiny scratch marks on his arms that he knew for a fact weren’t there earlier. 

He had his scars from his youth but he knew he didn’t do this. He hadn’t done anything like this in years.

His breathing has gotten heavier as he pulled down his jacket sleeves and hurried his walking pace as he rushed down the street.

The houses passed him by; Mr. Donovan’s house, his parent’s house, The Marsh’s house. All of them passed him by until he reached his destination.

He stood outside the Tucker’s house holding his breath. He could see Laura and Trish seated on the couch, the girl holding her mother in a hug from what Tweek could tell.

But he couldn’t see Craig.

_Doesn’t mean he isn’t here…_

Just because he couldn’t see him didn’t mean a thing. Craig could be upstairs, downstairs, in the kitchen, in the bathroom… he could be in quite a few different places.

He let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding before he made his way up the front stairs and knocked on the door quietly.

He saw Trish stand and make her way to the door, opening it swiftly and looking at Tweek before wrapping her arms around Tweek’s neck and pulling him into a tight hug.

“Hi Trish,” he gently wrapped his arms around her and held her in a hug.

He knew she had been through a lot. He knew she was suffering but most likely holding herself together for the sake of her mother.

“Come inside,” Trish pulled back and let go of Tweek before grabbing hold of one of his hands, pulling him inside.

Tweek kicked the door shut as the girl pulled him to the couch, seating him next to Laura who quickly hugged the blonde.

But Trish sat on the arm of the recliner and looked at the door, then at Tweek.

“Where’s Craig?”

Tweek couldn’t bring himself to say it. And he couldn’t say it because Trish’s words just proved that he wasn’t here either.

“I-“

Laura let the blonde go and looked at Tweek with a concerned look in her reddened eyes.

“He didn’t come with you did he?”

Tweek cast his eyes over to Laura before looking down at his feet. He couldn’t tell her the truth. He couldn’t bring himself to let her know that Craig was missing and that he was unable to find him. That he crashed the car and walked into town and experienced some weird hallucinogenic dream.

It would seem like he was crazy, that he was making it all up.

And he certainly didn’t want that at a time like this.

“No he-“

“It’s typical of him to do this…” Trish scoffed and crossed her arms, “he’s thinking about himself in a time like this. He couldn’t even bother to come home after dad…” her voice trailed off as she met her mother’s eyes and did her best to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

“No Trish, listen-“

“Don’t try to cover for him Tweek, it’s fine,” she stood and wiped at her face. “I appreciate that you’re here though… so thank you.”

“Trish-“

But his words fell on empty air as Trish had made her way up the stairs. He followed her with his eyes, listened to the bedroom door close before he sighed and turned his attention to the woman seated next to him.

“Laura…”

“Why didn’t he come with you Tweek?”

Laura was soft spoken, lightly dabbing at her face to wipe away the stray tears that fell.

“He- he uh…” he needed to figure out how to say this without hurting this woman who was already hurting so much already. He needed to figure out a way to possibly get out of telling her the truth, no matter how much it may hurt. “He wanted to come Laura, he really truly did… but he’s in a dark place right now mentally and physically.”

Laura looked at him, her eyes puffy and filled with nothing but curiosity, “is he having nightmares again?”

Tweek looked away from her and bit his bottom lip as he nodded his head slowly, “they’ve been really bad lately.”

Laura stood without a word and grabbed something from a drawer on the cabinet before returning to Tweek’s side and setting a journal and a folder in his lap.

“What is this?” His eyes went from the things in his lap to Laura. Curiosity had overcome him as he grabbed the notebook and opened it slowly, looking over the first page that was filled with a language he didn’t understand. 

“Things we need to discuss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> Thank you guys for taking some time out of your day to read this, it means a lot to me.
> 
> And, as always, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated.


	6. Northern Downpour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chanting of people amongst the crowd, the pounding of the drums, a light hazy of smoke and sparkling jewels filled the area all around as the woman danced harmoniously with her husband.
> 
> They laughed, they hugged, they celebrated the culture.
> 
> Everything was festive, everything was divine. They wanted to make sure that the ceremony was perfect as a way to ring in a new era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my main and my writing Tumblr accounts :
> 
> Main : https://masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : https://craigwritesastory.tumblr.com/

_ The chanting of people amongst the crowd, the pounding of the drums, a light hazy of smoke and sparkling jewels filled the area all around as the woman danced harmoniously with her husband. _

_ They laughed, they hugged, they celebrated the culture. _

_ Everything was festive, everything was divine. They wanted to make sure that the ceremony was perfect as a way to ring in a new era. _

_ But when she saw the boy riding in on a covered litter with an ornate headdress on his head she grew worried and suspicious. _

_ She tugged her husband’s arm and pointed in the direction she wanted him to look. _

_ Their eyes locked on the child, their hearts growing heavy and sad. _

_ The child looked miserable, looked as if this was the last place he ever wanted to be. _

_ They watched as the two men lowered the litter to the ground before helping the boy out. But he was resisting, pulling back and straining his wrists as their hold grew tighter, forcefully dragging him along as he dug his heels into the ground under his feet. _

_ “Thomas…” _

_ The man’s eyes studied the boy before he turned to look at his wife, seeing how her face had fallen into one of worry. _

_ “What do you want me to do Laura?” _

_ She let out a sigh and shrugged as she held her husband’s arm, leaning her head against his shoulder as she watched the young boy struggle against the two men. _

_ “We can’t let this happen Thomas.” _

_ “It’s a custom for them Laura, we can’t do anything to stop it.” _

_ “¡Suéltame!” The boy yelled, finally breaking free from his captors grips. He stumbled, and he fell, the headdress he adorned falling to the dirt. _

_ His eyes studied everyone as he slowly backed up, his back hitting the litter. His eyes filled with panic as he stood, fumbling with his footing before running into the dense forest they surrounded them. _

_ “¡No lo dejes escapar!” One of the men shouted at several other men, pointing to the boy as he ran. _

_ They raised their spears and promptly followed after the boy, leaving Laura and several others standing alone with worried expressions. _

_ “We need to find him Thomas.” _

_ “How do you propose we do that Laura?” _

_ “We find the boy before they do, get him somewhere safe.” _

_ Thomas studied his wife’s face before slowly nodding in agreement. He couldn’t say no to her no matter what. Her idea was slightly crazy and could quite possibly get them into trouble but she was determined and Thomas would do anything for this fierce woman standing beside him. _

_ “Okay.” _

* * *

Tweek stared at her as he looked through the folder on his lap, finding it difficult to believe what she was telling him.

“Laura I’m afraid I don’t understand what you’re telling me.”

The woman sighed as she placed a gentle hand on top of one of his. “Tweek, Thomas and I adopted Craig when he was six years old from Peru. We were there on holiday and he just looked so scared and abandoned that we had to do something.”

“But Craig has never-“

“Mentioned it? That’s because all he’s ever known is living here and having us as his parents.”

Tweek studied the blonde woman’s face as he stood, walking behind the couch and placing his arms down as he dropped his head.

“What about the nightmares? Why does he have weird nightmares then Laura?”

Laura looked over at Tweek as she listened to his muffled voice come from behind her. She had the answer but it didn’t seem like the right time to mention it.

At least not now.

But perhaps in due time Laura could find the courage to mention it to her son’s fiancé. Perhaps one day it would be an easier conversation for her to have they didn’t break her heart whenever she thought about the pain and suffering Craig had endured before she and Thomas came around. 

“I don’t know Tweek.”

She heard him huff as he stood upright slowly and gripped tightly at the back of the couch, “this is a lot to process…”

“I know Tweek.”

“I’m going upstairs to lay down.”

She wanted to protest but she figured the day had taken its toll on him. He looked exhausted both mentally and physically. 

She felt him give her a gentle hug around the neck and she watched as he went upstairs into Craig’s old bedroom, leaving her alone on the couch.

She hoped she had made a good decision.

But only time would be able to tell.

Tweek shut Craig’s bedroom door softly and looked around at his surroundings, taking in the familiar scene around him that he had grown accustomed to seeing as a child.

He sat on the bed and put his head into his palms as he let out a noise of frustration.

He wasn’t frustrated at Laura, or at Craig, but he was just frustrated in general. He had lied to the one woman who treated him like family about her missing son’s whereabouts.

Tweek and Craig had come here together in a time of sorrow and yet it was just Tweek here now dealing with the weight of being strong for Laura and Trish, while also panicking and worrying about Craig.

He found it all incredibly difficult to deal with and to understand. He could wrap his head around all this new found information and he didn’t think he would ever be able to.

But the radio at his waist pulled him out of his thoughts. He grabbed the device and listened to the static grow louder and louder with each passing second.

He watched the world outside grow dark. He watched as the fog rolled in around his ankles and how the tree branches outside blew wildly with the increasing winds.

_ “Hello?” _

“Craig?”

_ “Tweek? Hello?” _

“Craig where are you?”

_ “The library, go to the libra-“ _

The static overtook him, Craig’s voice fading into nothing as he found his world spinning upside down. He tried to stand but found himself falling. Found himself struggling to stay afloat in whatever was happening in the world surrounding him.

And when he finally hit the ground he found himself staring at rundown and abandoned buildings and signs that were falling about.

“Not this place again…”

But he remembered what Craig had said and where he had instructed him to go. He didn’t know why or what he would find but he was ready and he was willing.

Tweek pulled his phone from his pocket and turned on his flashlight as he slowly began walking. He wasn’t sure what he was about to face this time around but he felt a little more prepared to face the dark and the demons that were most likely going to come for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> Thank you guys for taking some time out of your day to read this, it means a lot to me.
> 
> And, as always, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated.


	7. Silver Lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The roads were empty, cars sat abandoned and there wasn’t a soul.
> 
> But why would there be?
> 
> Tweek was starting to realize that in this world it was only him who existed. Him and the monsters that were hunting him down like the prey he was.
> 
> He heard footsteps, footsteps that weren’t his own, coming from behind him and his body froze. A chill ran down his spine and he lowered his phone, fumbling to turn off the flashlight.
> 
> The footsteps grew louder, heavy against the pavement. A dragging noise of what sounded like metal against the road followed behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my main and my writing Tumblr accounts :
> 
> Main : https://masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : https://craigwritesastory.tumblr.com/

There were a lot of things that didn’t make a lot of sense and the twist and distortion of the world around him was one of those things.

Tweek couldn’t understand how everything was just as he had remembered it one minute and then in a state of non repair the very next.

He knew this was South Park he was talking about but all things considered this was weird for this tiny little mountain down.

The mysterious fog, the changing state of everything and lest he forget the monstrous versions of the underpants gnomes that had attacked him just hours ago.

He stayed alert and on guard at all times, his hands ready to reach for the gun in an instant should he need it. 

Tweek made sure to steady his breathing, and his heart rate, and to be as cautious of his surroundings as he possibly could. He was in an unknown territory that was just a twisted version of home.

But he needed to get to the library. For Craig’s sake, for his sake… that’s where he needed to go. And maybe it would help unearth the mystery that surrounded him as to what exactly was happening. 

Maybe he would be able to better understand, and it would aid in him finding Craig in this hellish world.

The wind howled, blowing his hair every which way as he walked and the fog grew more dense, if that was even at all possible. His flashlight was only aiding him so much.

He grunted in annoyance as he held his phone a little tighter as he took slow steps forward, surveying everything that was around him.

The roads were empty, cars sat abandoned and there wasn’t a soul.

But why would there be?

Tweek was starting to realize that in this world it was only him who existed. Him and the monsters that were hunting him down like the prey he was.

He heard footsteps, footsteps that weren’t his own, coming from behind him and his body froze. A chill ran down his spine and he lowered his phone, fumbling to turn off the flashlight.

The footsteps grew louder, heavy against the pavement. A dragging noise of what sounded like metal against the road followed behind.

Tweek’s breathing slowed but his heart continued to race in his chest.

_Don’t look back… don’t look back._

He closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around himself and freezing in position as he listened to the noises behind him get louder and louder.

Until they stopped.

And it caused Tweek to open his eyes slowly and cautiously glance over his shoulder into the unknown that surrounded him.

But he couldn’t see anything.

He was in the clear, he was safe.

Until he heard the footsteps resume once more, this time growing distant, until he could no longer hear them. 

He let out a shaky breath as he turned completely, knowing he wouldn’t be able to see anything amongst the masses of fog and darkness that surrounded him.

“What the hell was that?” He murmured to himself as he continued looking around in all directions.

But it was a fruitless task. So he turned back to his desired direction and continued forward to the library as he retrieved his phone from his pocket and tucked back on the light to help him better see his desired path.

He took everything slowly, being wary of whatever was out there in the fog following him.

It could be nothing, his mind playing tricks on him, or it could be something serious. Regardless of what it was Tweek never wanted to find out, he never wanted to encounter whatever was lurking around out here in the darkness.

He looked at a passing road sign, a glimmer of hope returning to him when he realized he was slowly approaching the library.

So he continued down the road, being careful of fallen branches and crispy leaves that were scattered along the road before him.

His eyes scanned the building in front of him. The door was missing, the sign had fallen into a dead bush and the windows cracked and broken in a state of disrepair.

Tweek sighed heavily as he made his way in, flashlight illuminating flipped over desks and chairs, fallen bookcases with books scattered all around.

Loose pages were scattered about, rats scurried across the floors while spiderwebs were housed over various surfaces.

The whole area gave Tweek chills and his made his body shudder.

He hated this, hated absolutely everything about all of this. But he couldn’t back out and run. He needed to continue on. He needed to search and scour the library, explore every crevice and nook and cranny that was within these walls in order to find something, anything, that may be able to help him and to help Craig.

Tweek turned one of the chairs upright and dusted it off before letting out a quiet sigh. He had a lot of ground to cover with no definitive answer as to what exactly he was looking for.

So he started with the basics, a few books gathered in his arms containing some information about Peru and their customs, some books about South Park’s weird history and a small notebook and a pen he found discarded on a desk that he could keep all of his notes in.

Sooner or later he would discover whatever it was he was looking for and perhaps he would unearth whatever it was that Craig wanted him to find here.

So he sat down and began flipping through page after page, book after book, the small notebook soon becoming filled with so many things Tweek found to be of importance.

But nothing was leading him to what he really wanted to know. Nothing was leading him to potentially solving this mystery that surrounded him in fog and darkness and a missing fiancé.

He was growing frustrated, angry even. So he tossed the books aside and slammed his head down against his arms and let out a loud groan.

He didn’t care if anything, or anyone, heard him. He had had just about enough of all of this crazy bullshit.

Maybe he should let the monsters take him. Because maybe then they would take him to wherever the hell Craig was. 

The wind blew, and the floor creaked. Tweek’s head whipped up as he looked towards the archway where the library doors once sat, staring at the figure who was staring at him.

Taking him be damned, Tweek wanted to fight. He knew that’s what Craig would want him to do.

So slowly he reached behind him and pulled the gun from his waist and got ready to pull the trigger. 

“Hey.”

No hesitation. He didn’t care at this point. He steadied his shaking hands and focused on who, or what, he wanted to hit and he pulled the trigger.

He watched as the bullet made impact, listened as the person he shot let out a yelp of pain as they grabbed their shoulder before collapsing down to their knees.

Now Tweek was curious.

So he stood and went over to the person, only to discover that he was looking at a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Thank you so much for taking some time out of your day to read this, I really appreciate it.
> 
> And, as always, feedback is welcomed and appreciated!


	8. On Strange Loops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where’s Craig?”
> 
> That was the one question that he needed to be straightforward about and not beat around the bush. He needed to tell Clyde that Craig was missing, he needed to tell Clyde that he didn’t know where he was. And he needed to tell Clyde that Craig was speaking to him from an undisclosed location with the radio that he was currently carrying on his person. 
> 
> “That’s kind of a long story…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr accounts:
> 
> Main : masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : craigwritesastory.tumblr.com/

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. Tweek genuinely had no words to describe this situation and who he was actually looking at.

It couldn’t be real. There was absolutely no way.

“Clyde?”

“You shot me!” The brunette was gripping tightly at his shoulder as he looked up at Tweek with watery eyes. 

“You fucking scared me!”

He helped Clyde stand the best he could, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet.

“What exactly are you doing here?”

“Well I was seeing what you were doing and now I’m bleeding out. Think you can, oh I don’t know, get me to a fucking hospital?”

“Right, hospital. Let me gather my things.”

“Really Tweek?”

The blonde hurried, doing his best to gather everything quickly before rushing back to Clyde’s side to help the brunette.

Nothing made a lot of sense right now. The world had shifted and changed once again which made Tweek confused. He didn’t know what triggered the other world to come to the surface and what caused the world he knew to come to light and it was confusing. It was scary and it only brought about more questions.

“Hey Clyde…”

The brunette looked at him as he gripped tightly as his shoulder, blood seeping its way through his fingertips and staining his shirt. Tweek could sense the discomfort and could clearly see the pain that Clyde was feeling, as it was written all over his face. It made Tweek want to choose his next sentence carefully, really think about what questions to ask that wouldn’t cause Clyde to think of him as being crazy and losing his mind.

“What, um, what brought you to the library? Like really brought you to the library.”

“I already told you Tweek,” Clyde glanced at him, “I saw you sneaking around and picking the lock or something as you tried to get inside regardless of it being closed. I made the obvious mistake of approaching you…”

That didn’t make sense. Tweek couldn’t have picked the lock, he didn’t know how to do that. And on top of that the door was open or rather, there wasn’t a door there at all. There was nothing that was preventing Tweek from making his way inside the library… or so he thought.

He was slowly beginning to realize that his head wasn’t in the right mindset and that he was growing even more confused as the minutes ticked by. Everything was so real and so vivid to him that what Clyde said seemed like it was fabricated out of thin air, it sounded like something that was sending him on a wild goose chase and slowly causing him to slip further and further into a constant loop of insanity.

“I’m sorry Clyde,” he looked down at the gun in his waistband before casting his eyes in any other direction so he could avoid looking at it, “you scared me is all and I-”

“Why would I scare you though Tweek? I know South Park is a weird place and all but still.”

He bit his bottom lip, contemplating whether or not he should tell him the truth of the situation he found himself in at the current moment of time. He could tell him about Craig, about the weird fog and the crazy, twisted version of their town. But then he considered the alternation. The alternative of Clyde thinking he was absolutely mad and losing his mind. Clyde would never want to speak to him again after that most likely.

And Tweek couldn’t have that.

Because Clyde was the only person Tweek had at this moment in time that he could trust and quite possibly rely on. And, okay yes, Tweek had caused him a bit of a minor injury but Clyde could overcome it, he knew he could.

“It’s just… things have been really weird for me is all and they’ve put me a little more on edge.”

Clyde pulled back, stopping dead in his tracks and staring at the back of Tweek’s head until the blonde turned to face him, “what’s been weird?”

Moment of truth. It was now and never and Tweek needed to decide what he was going to do at this moment in time.

“You’re going to think I’m crazy…”

“Try me Tweek.”

Tweek took a deep breath, preparing himself for the worst as he avoided Clyde’s gaze for a moment as he tried to compose himself the best he could.

He needed to choose his words carefully. He needed to make sure that this didn’t sound like some fabricated story that he was making up to provide an excuse for his weird behavior.

“Please don’t think I’m crazy?”

Clyde went to speak but he stopped. He studied Tweek’s face, really studied it, and he could see what he could only describe as a look of confusion, sadness and worry… which in return made Clyde feel all of those things.

So he nodded, watching Tweek try his best to gather himself before he continued on with whatever it was he wanted to say.

“There’s this- this… this other world. It looks like South Park except it isn’t. Everything is twisted and mutated. Buildings are falling apart and everything is abandoned. It’s- it’s really scary Clyde and-“

Tweek looked at Clyde’s face before continuing, seeing that Clyde wasn’t being judgmental of what he was saying but was instead listening with a look of interest.

“When you found me in the library I was scared. I didn’t know what to expect so I shot as a way to protect myself.”

“I have a question.”

“Okay.”

“Where’s Craig?”

That was the one question that he needed to be straightforward about and not beat around the bush. He needed to tell Clyde that Craig was missing, he needed to tell Clyde that he didn’t know where he was. And he needed to tell Clyde that Craig was speaking to him from an undisclosed location with the radio that he was currently carrying on his person. 

“That’s kind of a long story…”

“Tweek.”

“Clyde I swear. It’s a long crazy story and you’re going to think I’m crazy and, maybe I am, but I need you to believe me when I tell you that I don’t know.”

Clyde let out a heavy breath as he pushed open the door to the hospital that was bustling with activity, which was the last thing Tweek was expecting.

Reason being was because he was so use to seeing everything be so desolate and abandoned that the sight of more than one other person almost seemed like a blessing in his eyes.

“Just tell me what you can okay? I’m your friend and I want you to understand that I want to help you, okay?”

“You think I’m crazy don’t you?”

“No, hey, no. I never said that Tweek.”

“But you’re implying it! You said you want to help me, therefore you think I’m crazy!”

And maybe he was. Maybe the fog was messing with him and making him forget what was actually reality.

But his mind wasn’t thinking coherently. He was shouting and shaking. He was growing angrier and angrier with each passing minute and he couldn’t help it.

He didn’t even notice that things were shifting and changing once again. He didn’t realize that his perspective was growing hazy with fog.

“Tweek no!” Clyde pinched the bridge of his nose as he let out a slight huff of air, “I just mean that whatever is happening I want to assist you.”

It made the blonde feel like an ass. An absolutely, genuine as. Clyde wanted to help in a sense of actually wanting to help, not in the way of making Tweek out to be the crazy lunatic who was ranting and raving about some crazy twisted version of the world.

“But first I would like to get this taken care of before I pass out from blood loss if you don’t mind.”

“Right, medical attention… yeah…”

Tweek’s eyes scanned his surroundings as he helped Clyde continue to stand upright, but something was off and he could sense it. When they entered the hospital just moments ago there were people and the lobby was nearly filled but now?

Now it was empty. There were papers spread across the floor, magazines scattered about with no assemblance of order. Chairs and couches and tables were overturned and in a state of disarray.

“No,” Tweek murmured to himself as he took in his surroundings, “ _ no, no, no, no, no.” _

Clyde looked at him, an eyebrow raised in interest.

“Not this shit again.”

“Not what shit again?”

“Look around us Clyde, what do you see?”

Clyde looked around, taking in everything and his face changing with several different emotions as he realized that everything was different and nothing was as it was supposed to be.

There were corpses under overturned pieces of furniture, flies circling over head, there was peeling paint on the walls and blinking overhead lights.

“Tweek?”

“Yes?”

“What the hell happened and where the hell are we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> It means so much to me that you decided to take some time out of your day to give this story a read.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


	9. Time Never Lasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek’s hands fumbled as he turned off the flashlight, holding the phone to Clyde’s side to darken the screen even further. And when he did that the shuffling of feet stopped.
> 
> “The light,” Tweek mumbled mostly to himself but he was loud enough for Clyde to make out exactly what he had said.
> 
> “What about it?”
> 
> “They stopped when I turned it off.”
> 
> “Well then let's use this as an opportunity to get the hell out of here.”
> 
> Tweek nodded in agreement, using this chance to continue forward on their journey, wherever it may lead them after this monstrosity of a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr accounts:
> 
> Main : masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : craigwritesastory.tumblr.com/

Everything was a haze, a blur even. And it left him feeling unsatisfied with everything. He didn’t know where he was, he didn’t know how he got here, and more importantly he couldn’t recall anything that had happened… if anything even happened at all.

He went to move his hair aside but quickly came to learn that his hands were bound.

Grunting quietly to himself he slowly began to wiggle his wrists, trying to get a little bit of leeway in order to break free of the binds that imprisoned him.

But they wouldn’t budge, not even in the slightest, which made him groan in annoyance as he slumped back against the cold brick wall behind him. The last thing he remembered was sitting in Tweek’s car, trying to fall asleep in the passenger seat until some weird kid in the road jolted him awake. He remembered Tweek swerving his car to avoid the kid and that was it.

And now here he was, in some undisclosed location in the dark with no one else around. And it was slowly breaking him. It was breaking him because he was unsure as to where Tweek was and if he was even alright. He was worried about his mom and his sister… and he felt like a complete jackass for not being there for them at this moment in time when they needed him most.

He gave his bindings one last, hard tug which resulted in a whole lot of nothing happening.

“God fucking damn it.”

He let out a huff as he looked up at the ceiling, the dull light flickering overhead. He let his eyes close as he tried to focus on something, anything, that would be ideal to him formulating his escape from this prison he currently found himself in.

Craig couldn’t believe that whatever mess he had gotten himself into he hadn’t managed to get out of yet. But he would, oh one best believe that he would. And then he would find Tweek… and hug his mother and sister. Then he would get the hell out of here.

Because South Park was even more weird than he once remembered it to be.

He opened an eye when he heard footsteps approaching in the distance, but he couldn’t quite pinpoint where exactly they were. So he listened carefully to whatever he could hear at that moment. He heard voices in the distance but couldn’t make out what they were saying.

It was foreign to him, but at the same time is sounded all too familiar.

_ “Él está aquí.” _

_ “Estaremos listos para él pronto.” _

_ “Nuestro dios pronto se levantará.” _

He wanted to stay awake and listen to more of what they, whoever they were, had to say but he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open and holding his focus. So he got comfortable as he felt himself drift off into the darkness to finally, possibly, get a goddamn good night’s sleep.   
  


* * *

 

Each step they took was one of caution. Each breath they took was slow and controlled. Everything they did was mindful of their surroundings in order to not disrupt the chaos that befell around them. Clyde gripped Tweek’s shirt, and his own shoulder, tightly as they maneuvered their way through the hazy hospital halls with the help of Tweek’s phone flashlight.

“Can you tell me what the hell is happening now?” Clyde’s voice was hushed as he spoke, poking his head inside of a door the two men passed by cautiously.

“I would if I could but even I don’t know what the hell is happening,” Tweek was honest, he was straightforward and more importantly he was just as confused as Clyde was about this whole scenario they currently found themselves in.

They turned slowly, nearly fumbling over each other but recovered quickly without drawing any attention to themselves. Clyde needed help and he needed help fast. The shoulder of his shirt was bloodstained and the color was slowly draining from his skin. His steps got slower and a bit more wobbly as more time passed them by.

“I don’t think I’m going to make it any more Tweek,” he spoke slowly. Each word was breathy and they sounded forced.

“Don’t talk like that Clyde, we’ll get you help soon.”

The hallway grew darker as they got further down into it, the lights disappearing and the flashlight not doing much good. But they continued on, they had to for the sake of everyone involved at this point.

The shuffling of feet could be heard in the distance. The clattering of metal hitting the floor and sickly crackling sounds accompanied the other eerie noises that surrounded them within the walls of the hospital. Clyde held on to Tweek a little too tight, and Tweek did the same. Their nerves were returning to both of them and Tweek’s panic was starting to kick in once more. Whatever was up ahead could be one of two things and Tweek was hoping that it was the better of the two options that were racing through his head currently.

Tweek inhaled a deep breath and raised his phone flashlight to illuminate the darkness that was before them.

“Son of a bitch.”

Before them stood a cluster of nurses, at least that’s what they looked like. Their faces were deformed and twisted and covered in bandages. Their posture bent and twisted in strange positions. In their hands they held pipes, and shards of glass.

“What the fuck are those things?!”

They moved a bit closer, the light shining brighter and alerting the creatures that they had visitors in the vicinity. The nurses began to twitch, forming rows before the two men as they slowly started to stomp forward, their bodies twisting backwards and sideways as the slew of noises continued to escape their lips.

And at that very moment Clyde let out a noise that Tweek had never heard before. He let out the screech of what Tweek could only describe as the noise of a banshee as he jumped into Tweek’s arms in such haste that the blonde nearly fell backwards onto his ass, taking Clyde down with him. But Tweek steadied his feet and got a firm grip on Clyde’s back before the two even had the chance to fall onto the tile floor.

Tweek and Clyde slowly began moving backward the best they could, and as quickly as they could manage. And the nurses followed suit in the slow, rigid and mechanical steps. But they were slow, a short break taken between each and every step that was taken forward.

Tweek’s hands fumbled as he turned off the flashlight, holding the phone to Clyde’s side to darken the screen even further. And when he did that the shuffling of feet stopped.

“The light,” Tweek mumbled mostly to himself but he was loud enough for Clyde to make out exactly what he had said.

“What about it?”   
  
“They stopped when I turned it off.”

“Well then let's use this as an opportunity to get the hell out of here.”

Tweek nodded in agreement, using this chance to continue forward on their journey, wherever it may lead them after this monstrosity of a moment. But Tweek had to focus his mind and let go of everything that was racing through his brain. He helped Clyde regain his footing on the ground and waiting until the brunette had a good grip on his jacket before he began moving forward.

Tweek felt Clyde’s head rest against his shoulder and the two slowly began sneaking their way through the pack of monsters that stood all around them. And things were going well, they were almost through, and then it happened.

Clyde let out a yelp when he brushed up against one of them and heard it make a noise close to his ear.

“Clyde!”

“I’m sorry!”

Their cover was blown and there was nothing left they could do. The nurses closed in around them, one that was wielding a large shard of glass lashed out towards the two boys. But Tweek was quick, He ducked down and grabbed Clyde’s sleeve, pulling him towards the ground with him. And he couldn’t have been quicker. The one nurse missed both boys and cut the throat of another nurse nearby before she began turning in circles, slashing blindly and violently as she striked the other nurses around with precision.

And using this as their chance, the two young men began crawling on the floor, using the chaos to their advantage to make sure they were to escape safely. They crawled until the nurses were out of sight, escaping through an emergency exit door just at the end of the hallway.

For right now, they were safe, and that’s what mattered the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> It means so much to me that you decided to take some time out of your day to give this story a read.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


	10. Bulletproof Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A house the blonde knew well came into view. It took everything Tweek had to not trip over his feet, trip over Clyde’s feet and to just keep going.
> 
> But he did it.
> 
> 20288.
> 
> The maroon house sat before him. A window on the second floor was cracked, the paint was chipping away and the number that once sat by the front door laid in a dead bush dear the front steps. Parts of the roof were littered about the yard and the front door was barely hanging on.
> 
> Tweek swallowed a lump in his throat as he made his way up the front steps, being mindful of the front door’s current state as he slipped inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr accounts:
> 
> Main : masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : craigwritesastory.tumblr.com/

They sat in the parking lot of the hospital, the fog crawling around their ankles and the wind blowing harshly.

Clyde was leaning against Tweek’s shoulder, still clutching at his own shoulder. His hand was soaked in blood and his shirt sleeve already covered.

The brunette’s breathing was labored and his eyes were closing and opening slowly.

Tweek knew he would need medical attention, and he needed it fast, but all things considered the hospital was out of commission for the time being… at least until the fog cleared. 

“I don’t know how much longer I can go on Tweek,” Clyde’s voice was breathy. He was struggling to get his words out and it was clear that he was slowly slipping. 

“Don’t say that Clyde.”

“I’m… I’m bleeding out… I need… need help…”

Tweek stood and pulled Clyde up to his feet slowly. They couldn’t go back into the hospital, not a chance in hell they would step foot back in there. He made sure he held onto the brunette tightly to keep him up. Clyde leaned against him, eyes closed and his breathing slow and labored.

“There’s a first aid kit at the coffee shop,” Tweek explained as he began walking slowly. “If we make it there I’ll be able to help you.”

“Can’t make… that far…”

Clyde’s hand fell from his shoulder, his body practically going limp in Tweek’s grip. His head pulled back and it left Tweek in a predicament as he heard footsteps from somewhere behind them.

His breathing increased, his heartbeat quickening. It was the same sound he had heard earlier. Heavy boots hitting the asphalt, the dragging sound of metal against the road.

Clyde was down the for the count but Tweek needed to carry on. He needed to keep going and continue going forward. He held Clyde a little tighter and quickened his pace to move as fast as he possibly could.

No looking back, because Tweek has absolutely no desire to find out what was stalking him in the fog. He had no desire to know how he could quite possibly die. He wanted to make it through this bizarre adventure alive and in one piece. He wanted to find Craig and get the hell out of here as soon as he possibly could.

The footsteps behind him only grew louder. And they got quicker. Tweek’s heart started racing in his chest as his eyes frantically scanned the surrounding area, hoping for a place of refuge he and Clyde could hide in.

Empty houses and businesses surrounded him. Abandoned cars lined the streets.

_ Quick Tweek, act quick. _

A house the blonde knew well came into view. It took everything Tweek had to not trip over his feet, trip over Clyde’s feet and to just keep going.

But he did it.

20288.

The maroon house sat before him. A window on the second floor was cracked, the paint was chipping away and the number that once sat by the front door laid in a dead bush dear the front steps. Parts of the roof were littered about the yard and the front door was barely hanging on.

Tweek swallowed a lump in his throat as he made his way up the front steps, being mindful of the front door’s current state as he slipped inside.

And the inside of the house wasn’t much better off. It needed some tender loving care and a good scrub down.

The fabric of the couch was ripped, well,  _ clawed _ at. The tv screen was cracked and static was the only noise Tweek could hear besides his and Clyde’s breathing.

But he didn’t have time to sit. Didn’t have time to listen to the noises in his childhood home. He needed to bar the door. He needed to act quick to keep whatever the hell was following them out.

Tweek grabbed the overturned coffee table, pushing it against the door. Then the couch. Anything and everything he could move to use as a barrier he was going to move.

But when he had grabbed everything that he could he grabbed Clyde and began making his way up the stairs. He wasn’t going to stick around, he wasn’t going to sit down there and hope that thing that was outside didn’t get in.

No. 

Tweek wasn’t about the take that chance. Not when it was his life on the line and not when it was Clyde’s life on the line.

He managed to get himself up the stairs and barricade himself in his old childhood bedroom. And the room itself gave him chills.

Cockroaches were scurrying across his old desk, spiders had taken up residence in old coffee cups (that Tweek knew for a fact weren’t there when he moved out years ago) and, as he quickly discovered, it was his old bedroom window that was the broken one.

He managed to get Clyde onto the bed as he glanced out the window while seated on the floor. And wandering down below on the streets and in the fog was a monster like no other. It was something Tweek had never seen before.

It looked nearly human, and maybe it was, but on its head say a helmet in the shape of a pyramid with points that looked sharp enough to rip flesh from bones. Behind him was a great sword that made Tweek nervous. The man looked as if he was an executioner or perhaps even a butcher. But what Tweek learned in this very moment was that he never, ever wanted to find out what the hell this thing was.

He was careful and mindful of his movements, trying not to make any noise or draw any sort of attention to himself. He did his best to keep his eyes locked on the creature outside, just hoping that whatever the thing was standing in the middle of the street would leave him alone. 

On his hands and knees now he crawled his way to the bathroom down the hall, being aware of his surroundings at all times.

But when he reached his destination he was quick. He ruffled through the cabinets and found the small first aid kit he had there from his youth. It wouldn’t provide the same assistance as an actual medical professional but anything was better than nothing at this point to assist Clyde in whatever way he could.

He took hurried steps, nearly sprinting as he stayed low to the ground, back to his bedroom before sitting in the floor next to his bed.

One way or another he was going to make it through this. One way or another he was going to make sure Clyde made it through this.

With careful hands he started cleaning the wound, watching how Clyde squirmed under his touches and went to scream, which Tweek prevented by swiftly covering his mouth with his hand and promptly shushing him.

“I know this sucks Clyde but there’s a big scary fucking thing outside so unless you want it to kill us I recommend staying quiet.”

The brunette’s eyes were wide as he looked at the blonde, tears forming in the corners of his hazel eyes and threatening to fall at any given moment. But he nodded in understanding, moving his own hand up to his mouth and biting down on the fabric of his jacket.

Removing the bullet wasn’t something Tweek could do. But he managed to do this best to clean it, to make sure it was wrapped up properly and to make sure that Clyde was doing okay and was stable. 

It was going to be a long night and Tweek was going to prepare for the worst in order to make it through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> It means so much to me that you decided to take some time out of your day to give this story a read.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


	11. Mad As Rabbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the door opened Tweek thought his heart was about to stop. He thought he was going to drop dead and that he knew for a fact that he was certainly seeing things.
> 
> He knew he had to be in the twisted version of South Park. Because there was absolutely no way this could be real.
> 
> “Tweek what’s- whoa…” Clyde stood next to him and stared, completely dumbstruck by who had greeted them.
> 
> “You kids look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my main and my writing Tumblr accounts :
> 
> Main : https://masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : https://craigwritesastory.tumblr.com/

He wasn’t sure when morning rolled around and he wasn’t sure when he even managed to fall asleep, but he was in his childhood bedroom in a beanbag chair while Clyde slept comfortably in his bed. 

Tweek rubbed his eyes and yawned as he stood, stretching and cracking his back in the process before wandering over to the window.

Everything looked normal, cars were parked with an assemblance of order, houses no longer looked decrepit and abandoned. It was a weird sense of reality when one had to switch back and forth between everything they knew and a world that looked like it came right out of one’s nightmares. And at this point Tweek wasn’t even sure if he was looking at something that was just a figment of his imagination or not.

“What’re you looking at?” He heard the mattress creak which allowed him to assume that Clyde was either sitting up or getting out of the bed completely.

“Nothing really… just… everything looks normal.”

It felt weird saying that. But Clyde has experienced the craziness he had endured ever since he first stepped foot back into this town.

Clyde joined him by the window, rubbing at his shoulder as he looked out at the street below them.

There wasn’t a monstrous unknown creature or mutated looking nurse in sight. There was just nothing except for the normality of the world that surrounded the two of them which caused a sudden feeling of unease to wash over the two men.

“This doesn’t feel right to me…” Clyde was the one who had said it. His eyes never leaving the streets below them. Tweek could see their unease, the distrust and the evident fear. And Tweek was feeling the same things.

“It’s almost as though you read my mind.”

The two looked at each other, wavering eyes filled with the same sort of feelings before they looked back towards the street. Tweek let out an uneasy and shaky breath before turning towards his bedroom door, a new destination crossing his mind.

“Where are you going?”

“To the Tucker’s house…”

Clyde said nothing but swiftly followed after. Because they were about to travel into the unknown world with a sense of fright running down their spines. Tweek grabbed the gun he had placed on his childhood the dresser the night before and the radio right next to it, adjusting it into place as the two made their way to the street.

The air was cold and crisp, the crunchy leaves breaking apart under their shoes as they walked. Their eyes were cautious and curious, looking over every little nook and cranny that the town had to offer them.

And while everything appeared to have a presentable and normal appearance Tweek knew that looks could be deceiving and that the place they currently found themselves was not the home that they knew. But maybe the world of fog and unfamiliarity had shifted to make them feel more welcome, to make them realize that everything was going to be okay and go back to normal.

But Tweek, however, knew better. He was anxious by nature and always wary of things that made him feel uncomfortable. This was one of those things.

The gun never made its way to the waistband of his jeans. Matter of fact he kept it in his hands every since he grabbed hold of it on this autumn morning.

“Why are we going to the Tucker’s house?”

Tweek couldn’t explain it but he felt as if he needed to go there. As if there was some unseen force that was pulling him in and a whisper of a voice that was calling out. And regardless of whatever this force was it had a hold on him and it more than likely wasn’t going to be letting go any time soon.

“Something just… it doesn’t feel right to me,” he confessed after a long moment of silence. The house coming into view which caused him to make a little nervous. His hands starting to shake when he saw Laura’s SUV sitting in the parking lot.

And obviously Clyde saw. But he kept to himself, letting Tweek figure and sort out whatever it was that he was feeling at this moment in time. But he noticed his friend’s breathing was becoming a bit erratic so he placed a calm and reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Just take a few deep breaths for me Tweek, it’ll be okay.”

The blonde nodded, sucking in a sharp breath and letting it out slowly before making his way up to the door and knocking lightly. Clyde made sure to stay close.

When the door opened Tweek thought his heart was about to stop. He thought he was going to drop dead and that he knew for a fact that he was certainly seeing things.

He knew he had to be in the twisted version of South Park. Because there was absolutely no way this could be real.

“Tweek what’s- whoa…” Clyde stood next to him and stared, completely dumbstruck by who had greeted them.

“You kids look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“But- But you- how-?” Tweek couldn’t finish a sentence or a thought. Because how could this even be true. His gun dropped from his hands and landed with a light thud in the bushes next to the front door

“Holy shit! Mr. Tucker! You’re alive!” Clyde wrapped an arm around him in a tight hug, being mindful of his injured shoulder. “It’s a goddamn miracle!”

“What the hell are you talking about Clyde? Of course I’m alive.” Thomas pushed the boy off of him and stared at both in confusion.

“Thomas who’s at the-“ Laura joined him moments later, smiling when she saw both Tweek and Clyde standing there. “Oh, hello boys. It’s nice to see you both,” she looked sad, and she looked tired. Her eyes were red and puffy and the smile on her face was most definitely forced.

“Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here please?”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand what you mean Tweek…”

“First of all Thomas is dead!” His voice was getting louder.

“Tweek are you alright?” Laura ushered him and Clyde both inside, seating them on the couch before sitting to Tweek’s left and placing a hand on his back, rubbing it in circles soothingly. 

“At this point I don’t even know anymore!”

Laura looked to Thomas with a sadness in her eyes before she pulled Tweek into a hug.

“Look can someone just please enlighten us as to what the hell is going on? Because I also thought that Thomas was dead…” Clyde finally spoke up, his eyes studying the older man sitting in the recliner.

“Boys… it’s Craig that’s dead. He died in a car crash about three days ago, don’t you remember?”

Both Clyde and Tweek felt their hearts drop, their mouths fall open and their eyes go wide. Because that couldn’t be right. That wasn’t true at all.

“You’re lying…” Tweek’s voice was soft as he balled his shaking hands into tight fists before standing, “that’s not true!”

“Look, Tweek, I know it’s upsetting but yelling at us isn’t going to bring him back.”

“This isn’t real…” he fell to his knees, grabbing tightly at his hair and giving it harsh tugs. “None of this is real.”

“Tweek,” he knew Laura was next to him. But he pushed her away and stood, pulling Clyde up to his feet and slowly backing up towards the front door.

“Tweek,” it was Thomas this time. Both he and Laura were getting closer as if trying to console him. Because he was supposed to be this distraught boyfriend who had just lost his loved one.

But that wasn’t the case at all. Because Tweek knew better. Tweek was there that night with Craig. And he watched how Craig was the distraught one over losing his father. Tweek was there that night because he remembered so clearly holding Craig in his arms and listening to him silently cry.

He heard Clyde open the door. They continued to back up slowly, Tweek grabbing his gun when they made it outside and running like hell without looking back.

“What the hell is going on here Tweek?!” He heard Clyde speak, well practically yell, as they ran to who only knew where.

“I don’t know but I sure as fuck would like to find out.”

They stopped to catch their breaths after several minutes, taking in the view of Stark’s pond as they sat on a nearby bench.

_”Hello? Tweek? Can you hear me?”_

“Dude what?” Clyde eyed the radio, eyes going wide when he heard the familiar voice. “Is that Craig?”

_“Clyde? Is that you?”_

“Yeah, hey buddy!”

“Craig what the hell is going on here?” Tweek grabbed the radio from his waist, holding it to his lips. “Where are you?”

_“The church. Go to the church.”_

“What’s at the church?”

_“Just- fuck. Just go!”_

Static. 

“Craig?”

More static.

Tweek looked to Clyde as he put the radio back at his waist, standing with a newfound determination once again. Because this time it was Craig that was talking to him. It was Craig who had reaffirmed that everything was okay and that he himself was also okay. But it also reaffirmed that this was indeed the twisted version of this quiet little mountain town.

“Off to the church?”

Tweek nodded, “off to the church.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> It means so much to me that you decided to take some time out of your day to give this story a read.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


	12. Emperor’s New Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And as they drew closer Tweek came to realize that there was a man seated on the throne, seeming as if an invisible force was keeping him there or as if he was in a trance. A familiar mess of black hair nestled under a feathered, gold and jewel encrusted headdress nearly double the size of the ones the other men and women had resting on top of their own heads. His clothes ornate and in a shade of royal blue, gold jewelry on his neck and arms filled to the brim with sparkling jewels.
> 
> “Holy shit…” Tweek gave Clyde’s sleeve a light tug as he pointed forward with his mouth falling open.
> 
> So Clyde looked towards where Tweek’s was pointing, his eyes hardly able to believe it to be true.
> 
> “No fucking way… is that-“
> 
> “It is…” Tweek nodded slowly, “that’s Craig.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my main and my writing Tumblr accounts :
> 
> Main : https://masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : https://craigwritesastory.tumblr.com/

Everything was dark and Craig felt like his head was spinning and his nose felt like it was burning. The smell of sulfur and burning wood lingered in the air.

“Todo está preparado para la ceremonia.”

“Bien bien. Esta noche nuestro Dios se levantará.”

When his vision came to Craig noticed two men standing before him dressed in ornate clothing and small golden headdresses with spears at their sides.

“Ha despertado,” he noticed one of them point in his direction.

“Can one of you please tell me what the hell is going on?” Craig snapped, scowling at both men with a fire in his eyes that made them both back away slightly.

“¿Qué?”

Craig rolled his eyes. This was going to be one very long back and forth conversation of not understanding what was going on.

“¿Dónde estoy?”

Craig didn’t know what had come over him but those words that just came out of his mouth were foreign to him. It wasn’t his native tongue, and he know for a fact that he didn’t know Spanish… or least that’s what he thought.

The two men said nothing in response, instead looking at one another with smiles on their faces while one clapped his hands together.

“Prepararlo para la ceremonia.”

The other man, the smaller of the two, nodded before approaching Craig slowly, cautiously grabbing one of his arms, which allowed Craig to learn that his wrists were bound behind him. The man grabbed his arm gently and began leading him along down the unknown corridor into the dark.

But Craig thrashed at his touch, trying his best to break from this man’s hold.

“No pelees, mi jefe, porque ha llegado tu hora una vez más.”

“You won’t get away with this!”

Except perhaps they already had. Before Craig’s shouting slowly faded into nothingness.

* * *

Tweek had never run faster in his entire life. Because whatever was at the church could potentially lead him to Craig or perhaps to even Craig himself.

He felt bad leaving Clyde so far behind, but he knew he would catch up to him eventually. And as awful as he felt about saying it, Clyde wasn’t his concern at the moment. Craig was. Craig was always Tweek’s top priority and the second he lost track of where he was it made him become a paranoid mess.

“Jesus Tweek,” Clyde was panting when he finally caught up, hands resting on his knees and he leaned forward taking heavy breaths. “I can’t run that fast.”

“I’m sorry I just… look Craig could be in there and-“

“I get it Tweek, it’s fine. But next time…” he stood up a little straighter as he took one more sharp breath, “give me a warning before you bolt like that so I can at least prepare myself to run.”

Tweek nodded as he looked up at church, really taking it all in as if he hadn’t seen it in a hundred years, and he hadn’t seen it in quite a while mind you. 

But the church was still as he remembered it, even with all of the mass chaos what had ensued these past few days. The big stained glass window that sat comfortable above the huge ornate oak doors, and the bushes maintained beautifully. 

But from behind there was smoke filling the air, the chanting of a language completely unknown. And then he heard the voice he had only heard over the radio the past few days.

“That’s Craig,” Tweek looked to Clyde with a certain glimmer of hope in his eyes. “I know it is!”

“How can you be so sure though?”

Clyde was right. Given all the craziness that had happened how could Tweek honestly be certain that the voice he was for sure hearing belonged to Craig.

“I just… I have a gut feeling telling me that it is.”

Clyde wasn’t going to fight him, or talk him out of it. Because he knew better. Clyde knee that if he even tried to begin reasoning with the blonde that Tweek would just push it aside and continue to do what he believed to be the right thing by following what his heart was telling him.

But of course things weren’t that simple. As the two began moving forward the church doors opened and emerging from the mist and the shadows from inside the hallowed halls was the behemoth of a creature they had seen earlier.

The pyramid headed man with his sword dragging behind him with each step he took.

“Uh… Tweek…” the brunette reached for the blondes shirt, hastily grabbing at his sleeve and pulled him along as the two continued to walk backwards. “I suggest we get the fuck out of here.”

“Agreed.”

And without any further thought or any other questions to be asked the two started to run as fast as they possibly could with the monster following close behind as his booted footsteps echoed in the quietness that surrounded them. 

And it felt like a completely hopeless effort. Because no matter how fast they would run or however many turns they would take the pyramid head continued to remain tight on their trail even if they couldn’t see him in the dark. 

But they were running towards a destination and come hell or high water Tweek would make it happen.

“We need to get back to the church.”

“Are you nuts?!”

“Clyde please! Craig was there and we need to get to him.”

Clyde was reluctant, and he was still uncertain about everything but he agreed. He had to. He had no other options at this point and he had no where else to turn. Tweek was the only other person he had encountered inside of this other world that wasn’t trying to kill him or was some weird altered version of themself.

“Okay, but we have to lose the big guy following us.”

They weren’t entirely sure how they were going to go about that so they just kept running. Turning down every side street and back alley that they could think of in order to get away from the thing that was following.

And when the church came back into view they assumed that they were safe. They assumed that everything was going to be alright.

Until looming before them was him. He was standing there, just waiting and watching (at least they assumed he was considering they couldn’t see his eyes).

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

Tweek grabbed at his gun, holding it out in front of him with shaky hands.

“What the hell is that tiny little pistol going to do to this guy Tweek?”

“I don’t know Clyde, it’s all I’ve got!”

“Abajo amigo y él hará lo mismo,” a smaller man emerged from beside the looming figure.

Both Clyde and Tweek looked between the man before them, the monster and each other. Neither understand a thing the man had said and it was written all over their faces that they were absolutely clueless.

“We don’t speak Spanish,” Clyde finally said as Tweek lowered his weapon.

The man cleared his throat, looking at both boys with a smile on his face. “He will not harm you if you do not harm him.”

“I call bullshit.”

“No, it is the truth.”

Tweek looked the monster up and down who continued to stand in the same exact spot with his weapon resting comfortably behind him against the road.

“Who the hell are you anyway?”

“Who I am does not matter. But I wish to show you a wonderful ceremony that does not happen often and is one of much importance. Please, follow me this way.”

There was reluctance and uncertainty but ultimately they both followed, keeping their distance and observing the sights that came to pass as the fog rolled in around their ankles and the street lights began to flicker.

“Hey Tweek,” Clyde whispered, moving in a little closer to the blonde’s side.

“What?”

“I just want you to know that I’m really glad you’re my friend…”

They stopped before Tweek could respond. And before them sat a throne, a bunch of people that neither of them recognized dressed in ruby red orange articles of clothing and jewels that looked priceless as they chanted and waved their torches and spears high in the air.

And as they drew closer Tweek came to realize that there was a man seated on the throne, seeming as if an invisible force was keeping him there or as if he was in a trance. A familiar mess of black hair nestled under a feathered, gold and jewel encrusted headdress nearly double the size of the ones the other men and women had resting on top of their own heads. His clothes ornate and in a shade of royal blue, gold jewelry on his neck and arms filled to the brim with sparkling jewels.

“Holy shit…” Tweek gave Clyde’s sleeve a light tug as he pointed forward with his mouth falling open.

So Clyde looked towards where Tweek’s was pointing, his eyes hardly able to believe it to be true.

“No fucking way… is that-“

“It is…” Tweek nodded slowly, “that’s Craig.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> It means so much to me that you decided to take some time out of your day to give this story a read.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


	13. Build God, Then We’ll Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig eyed Tweek one more time before letting go of his wrist and standing. He looked at the man in front of him and started walking forward. His movements stiff, as if they weren’t his own, and that’s when Tweek noticed something very important.
> 
> The man who spoke to him was holding a scepter in his hands with a blue glowing gemstone at the top, it matched the necklace on Craig’s neck and the blue glow coming from his eyes.
> 
> It was all making sense. And it was exactly what Tweek thought it to be. Craig wasn’t himself in this situation and his actions weren’t his own. Instead he was a man possessed, a man under some sort of mind control.
> 
> Whatever was going to happen tonight certainly wasn’t because it was Craig’s decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my main and my writing Tumblr accounts :
> 
> Main : https://masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : https://asherwritesastory.tumblr.com/

It was hard to wrap their heads around the scenario that was playing out before them even though they could clearly see everything with their own two eyes.

It was Craig up there in the liter, but in a weird kind of way it wasn’t. It was almost as if he was a man possessed. He sat straight up, his eyes sparking a bright shade of blue and he was so regal looking that Tweek barely even recognized him.

“Clyde we need to get him out of here!”

“And how exactly do you propose we do that Tweek?”

Well fuck. He hadn’t really thought that far ahead because he didn’t really think that Clyde would even agree to his stupid idea.

But lo and behold it seemed as if the two were in the same boat, both worried about the guy they both cared about in their own way.

“Come gentleman,” the man from earlier placed a hand on one of their shoulders, standing between them as he started to walk while pushing them forward. “You are about to witness the ascension of a God.”

“What’re you talking about?” Clyde asked, an eyebrow raising in interest and confusion.

“He is our profit, this has been a long time coming.”

“You mean to tell me that my boyfriend is a god?”

“Yes.”

Both Clyde and Tweek stared at one another as they got a little closer and the man released their shoulders, disappearing into the crowd without another word.

It was weird seeing Craig this closeup in the fancy and ornate clothes that he was wearing considering Tweek had never seen anything like it before. Nor did he even know anything about any of this besides what Laura had informed him about.

However she seemed to have left out a very important information when it came to this part of Craig’s life back in Peru.

He would definitely need to ask her some questions later should they all make it out of this situation alive.

“I’m going to try and get Craig’s attention. Cover me and try to keep people’s attention off of me, alright?”

Clyde nodded and watched Tweek creep forward towards the liter, his eyes occasionally scanning everyone around him to make sure he wasn’t about to get caught.

The closer Tweek got, however, he noticed that craig was most likely in a trance of sorts. The pendant hanging from his neck was illuminating as weird glow, the same one coming from his eyes.

“Craig,” Tweek all but whispered as he tugged in the hem of Craig’s shirt. “Can you hear me?”

But Craig didn’t budge from his seated position. What he did do, however, was look down at Tweek with a look of curiosity on his face.

“¿Quién desea buscar mi atención?”

“Wh- What? I didn’t understand you.”

“¿Cuál es tu nombre?”

“Craig it’s me! It’s Tweek!” He still didn’t understand anything that was coming out of Craig’s mouth. It was like taking a shot in the dark but he needed to get through. He needed to teach him. “I’m your boyfriend! I’m trying to get you out of here because I feel like your life is in danger! You’ve been missing for like a week and all this weird shit has been happening and we need to go!”

The black haired man said nothing. Instead he pulled Tweek up by his wrist until he was standing and looked him in the eyes with a dark glare.

“Es un destino que debo aceptar. “

“Craig please!” Tweek’s heart was heavy in his chest as he looked at Craig’s face, looked into his eyes and saw nothing but emptiness in there. 

“Ven mi Jefe, estamos listos para ti,” the man who brought both Tweek and Clyde over earlier spoke.

Craig eyed Tweek one more time before letting go of his wrist and standing. He looked at the man in front of him and started walking forward. His movements stiff, as if they weren’t his own, and that’s when Tweek noticed something very important.

The man who spoke to him was holding a scepter in his hands with a blue glowing gemstone at the top, it matched the necklace on Craig’s neck and the blue glow coming from his eyes.

It was all making sense. And it was exactly what Tweek thought it to be. Craig wasn’t himself in this situation and his actions weren’t his own. Instead he was a man possessed, a man under some sort of mind control.

Whatever was going to happen tonight certainly wasn’t because it was Craig’s decision.

Tweek watched Craig walk away, following him from a safe distance until he and Clyde got reacquainted with one another in the crowd.

“Craig’s under some sort of mind control,” Tweek informed him quickly. His voice was hushed so only the brunette man was able to hear him.

“Are you for real?”

Tweek nodded, his eyes shifting to the man now standing before Craig. He was speaking, the boys could see his lips moving, but there was so much other noise happening that his words weren’t even registering with their ears. And besides, even if they were it wasn’t like they would be able to understand a thing he was saying anyway.

“The gemstone in the necklace, see how it’s glowing?”

Clyde’s gaze went to where Tweek was pointing and he nodded at the realization.

“That guy, the one talking, he has a staff of some kind with another stone at the top of it. It’s giving off the same glow.”

And again, Clyde’s gaze shifted towards the stone.

“And finally, Craig’s eyes! They have the same exact glow as those gems. It’s kind control Clyde!”

“So what do you promise we we do about this then?”

“We either need to get that necklace off of Craig and quite possibly break it, or we need to get that scepter and break the stone that resides in it.”

“Sounds crazy but I’m in! Let’s save my friend and your boyfriend from this crazy cult!”

Tweek slammer a hand over Clyde’s mouth and held his index finger up to his own lips, “keep your voice down! We don’t want them to hear us.”

Clyde pulled Tweek’s hand away, “these fucking people are so loud I really doubt they’ll hear me. Plus I don’t even think they understand what we’re saying…”

The eruption of cheers around them continued to get louder and louder still with each word the man spoke to them.

“Anyway how do you propose we go about this plan of yours?”

Tweek thought for a moment, unsure as to how they really were going to execute this whole plan. It was crazy and it was probably a little stupid but for whatever reason it was the idea that they were going with.

“You’re stronger than I am,” Tweek confessed, poking Clyde in one of his biceps. “I’ll be the distraction and cause a scene to pull eyes towards me. You tackle Craig to the ground, get the necklace and do whatever you can to break the damn thing.”

“Then I grab Craig and we run like hell. Perfect, I like it.”

“Sure, yeah. That works.”

Tweek breathed in then out slowly as he tried his best to center himself to get rid of his nerves. This could quite possibly be a life or death situation but they needed to do this.

“You good, Tweek?”

“Yeah… yeah I’m fine. Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> It means so much to me that you decided to take some time out of your day to give this story a read.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


	14. Inside The Godmind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will let us leave this place,” Craig held Tweek protectively around the waist, holding him close to his chest as he looked at the man behind all of this with sparkling blue eyes and a surge of blue light flowing through his body, causing his fingertips to spark. “Now stand aside!”
> 
> “Craig…”
> 
> Tweek looked up at him, noticing the anger on his face, watching how Craig was standing his ground and refusing to back down.
> 
> The earth below their feet started to shake once more, slowly crumbling and causing the structures of the town to come crashing down.
> 
> “You need to run,” he whispered so only Tweek could hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my main and my writing Tumblr accounts :
> 
> Main : https://masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : https://asherwritesastory.tumblr.com/

They were risking a lot by going forward with their plan, but right now it was all they had to work with. They needed to move and they needed to do so quickly.

And Tweek, bless his heart, was willing to do whatever he could in order to bring Craig back to him, even if it meant causing a distraction to pull the cultists attention away from Craig so Clyde could do the rest.

Now or never.

“Hey!” He stood on top of a nearby bench, shouting as loudly as he could.

All eyes turned to him, he had interrupted these people after all, and their expressions were ones of curiosity and some filled with anger.

“Uh…” it would’ve helped if he had something planned when it came to what he wanted to say. But he needed to think and fast. “Can- can I just say something about my boyfriend, your chief?”

The man who did most of the speaking to the crowd looked anything but pleased. His eyes went towards the pyramid head and he gave the creature nod.

Tweek watched how it advanced forward as he swallowed hard. His eyes darted around the crowd, looking for Clyde.

And he saw him creeping in on Craig, inching closer and closer still before he saw Clyde grab him in a choke hold, refusing to let go no matter how much Craig tried to break free.

But the man’s struggle didn’t go unnoticed. His shouting drew the attention of the crowd before he passed out and went limp in Clyde’s arms.

“Clyde, run!” Tweek shouted, already preparing to move as quickly as he could.

Clyde threw Craig over his shoulder, making sure he wouldn’t drop him, and started to run like hell. To him this was football and these weird cultists were the other team. Clyde’s goal was simple; don’t get caught. 

He ran past Tweek without a second thought, grabbing the blonde’s wrist and pulling him along behind him. Tweek stumbled with his footing but he did his best to make sure he didn’t fall on his face and get left behind.

“Where are we going?” Tweek damn near shouted over the angry shouts that came from the crowd that was hot on their trail.

“Anywhere that isn’t fucking here, I’ll tell you that much!”

They were screwed, the whole town empty and under the cultists control. No where they went would be a safe space for them to hide, to get that damn necklace off of Craig’s neck.

“Wait a minute…”

“What?”

“Give me the necklace.”

Clyde stopped for a moment, Tweek’s fingers fumbling with the clasp on the ornate necklace Craig had placed on his neck until eventually he got it off and held it in his hands, a thumb running over the large blue jewel.

“We don’t have time for you to stare at it we need to keep moving!”

“Stark’s pond.”

“Come again?”

“Let’s go to Stark’s pond.”

It was a long shot but it was a chance they needed to take. They had no other options, no other plans, and considering they didn’t have a whole lot of time they didn’t have time to debate about it.

So they picked up the pace once more, running towards an old childhood hangout spot.

They needed to avoid anything and everything that they possibly could. Everything could be a danger, the cultists could be hiding in any dark corner or alleyway and the big pyramid headed guy could be on them within a matter of seconds.

This whole situation they found themselves in was literally a life or death scenario with only two possible outcomes, and the one with the good ending had a very low probability chance. But their kept their heads held high because they needed this to happen. They needed to escape and they needed to make everything okay again.

And reaching Stark’s pond wasn’t easy. There were time when they were nearly cornered and had it not been for Clyde choosing to plow through the crowd like an absolute madman then they would’ve been done for in a heartbeat.

But here they were. Standing by the still waters with an unconscious Incan god on Clyde’s shoulder and some weird mind control necklace in Tweek’s hands as they waited for the crowd to draw closer and closer still.

“What now buddy, we’re surrounded…” Clyde cautiously eyed everyone, making sure to keep Craig out of harm's way.

“Give us back the amulet and our chief and nobody will get hurt!” The man with the staff spoke up as he made his way towards the two boys.

Tweek looked at Clyde, then down at the necklace and back over at Clyde before the brunette gave him a nod. Tweek inched closer to the water, letting the necklace slip from his fingers and listening to the crowd gasp before he held it, just barely, before it was lost forever.

“Do not drop that, it is of great importance!”

“What, you mean the mind control?” Tweek gave the man a grin. “You can have it back so long as you do exactly what my friend and I ask of you.”

“And our chief.”

“He’ll be coming with us actually so, no, you can’t have him back.”

More gasps and angry chatter erupted all around them until the man who did all the speaking silenced them all. His attention then turning back to Clyde and Tweek.

“What are you asking of us?”

“We want to go home. We want this place to be like it once was,” Tweek gestured to the town that sat before them just beyond the trees with his free hand.

“We want you guys to get the hell out of here,” Clyde added on, watching Craig stir from his shoulder and lift his head in a daze.

“Wh- where am… Clyde? What’re you-?”

“Hey buddy!”

“What the hell is happening here?”

“You were abducted by some crazy cult people who tried to make you their chief or the god… I can’t even follow this anymore. All I know is that Tweek and I-“

“Clyde! Focus, please!”

Craig’s eyes went towards Tweek, the crowd getting closer and closer to the blonde while some still surrounded Clyde and Craig.

“Damn it Clyde put me down!”

“But-“

“Just do it!”

Clyde let Craig down, the black haired man instantly going to Tweek’s side and eyeing the gun in the back of his pants.

“Craig?”

“Follow my lead, yeah?” He gave his boyfriend a slight wink and Tweek nodding, giving Craig a small smile in return.

“Wait!” The little man spoke up, halting the crowd at Craig’s presence.

“If you cause these two men any harm it would anger me deeply,” Craig’s eyes looked at everyone who stood before him, his arms held out wide as if to protect Tweek from any impending danger that may come his way.

“But my chief they-“

“What, they kidnapped me? If that were to be true then why would I be choosing to protect them?”

“But-“

Craig stared him down, raising an eyebrow and his eyes sparking to life. Within seconds the dark sky grew darker, a heavy rain started to fall and cracks of lighting lit up the sky with thunder roaring overhead.

Tweek was shocked, Clyde was shocked, and the entire crowd before them stood still, whispering amongst themselves in hushed tones.

“How do we flee this place?”

“But why would you want to flee? You are our prophet, our god! The one who will cease the end of the world from happening!”

“Tell me how to get out of here!” Craig’s voice got louder, louder than Tweek had ever heard it be before. It echoed, caused the ground under their feet to rumble.

“You must leave the same way you came in…” the man pointed down the mountain, past the ‘Welcome to South Park’ sign.

Craig looked to Clyde and nodded, the brunette pushing his way through the crowd and running like there was no tomorrow, running as if his life depending on it.

Craig turned to Tweek, the look in his eyes was haunting and it made a chill run down the blonde’s spine, “Tweek.”

“I’m not leaving you…”

“But Tweek-“

He ran into Craig’s arms, the necklace falling from his grip and hitting the water with a  _ plop _ . There were gasps that surrounded them, hands trying to reach the heavy gold accessory before it sank to the bottom, but with no luck.

Tweek wrapped his arms tightly around Craig’s neck, sobbing into his shoulder as his fingers gripped at the tunic Craig wore.

“I’m not leaving you.”

“Then we need to get out of here…”

“What have you done!?” The man shouted, the crowd getting a little closer.

“You  _ will  _ let us leave this place,” Craig held Tweek protectively around the waist, holding him close to his chest as he looked at the man behind all of this with sparkling blue eyes and a surge of blue light flowing through his body, causing his fingertips to spark. “Now stand aside!”

“Craig…”

Tweek looked up at him, noticing the anger on his face, watching how Craig was standing his ground and refusing to back down.

The earth below their feet started to shake once more, slowly crumbling and causing the structures of the town to come crashing down.

“You need to run,” he whispered so only Tweek could hear.

“No. Either you come with me or I’m not going at all. I refuse to lose you again, do you hear me?” Tweek was all but shouting at him, making sure Craig really understood where he was coming from.

“Fine,” Craig inched forward as he pulled Tweek along with him. His eye eventually locked on with the man’s who stood before him, Craig easily towering over his short frame. “Stand aside.”

“You will not hurt me…” the man held his staff to Craig’s eyes, but there was no effect. Craig was quick, grabbing the staff and holding it tightly as he pointed it at the man’s chest. The sharp point of the gem threatening to break the skin at any moment should Craig move it forward.

“You will stand aside…”

“I will not. You must not lea-“ a loud crack was heard and within seconds the man fell backwards to the ground, a gunshot wound on his forehead.

Craig looked at Tweek, gun in his hands being held with shaky fingers.

“Tweek?”

“Don’t just stand there and look at me big guy we need to move!”

Craig grabbed Tweek’s hand tightly and pulled him through the crowd, making their way towards their escape route.

And they only had seconds now as they heard the screams and cries from the cultists echo out, they could hear the buildings behind them faking and crashing to the ground, the ground under their feet shaking rapidly which caused the two to nearly lose their footing on several different occasions.

But they were so close. They needed to make it out. They  _ had _ to.

But the world around them was crashing down at a rapid pace and their route to escape seemed to be never ending, the fog growing heavier still. 

And before they knew it everything around them went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> The last chapter is probably going to be the last so this story is close to concluding.
> 
> It always means so much to me that you guys decide to take some time out of your day to give this story a read.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


	15. The End of All Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a healing process on two ends. Craig was dealing with the loss of his father, grieving with his mother and sister. And at the same time he was dealing with his own emotional traumas that Tweek was always more than willing to help him deal with and overcome.
> 
> Tweek was patient and kind when it came to Craig trying to express everything.
> 
> He was the best part of Craig, the part of his life that Craig wasn’t sure he would ever be able to live without.
> 
> This was just one crazy adventure that they had lived through, and there were sure to be others. But Craig was willing to deal with them all so long as Tweek stood by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my main and my writing Tumblr accounts :
> 
> Main : https://masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : https://asherwritesastory.tumblr.com/

Tweek sat in the funeral home with his hands clasped together and one leg bouncing up and down as he stared at his shoes.

Everything that had happened was a complete and utter blur and it seemed as if no one was any the wiser as to what had happened besides those who experienced it.

Laura wasn’t entirely thrilled that they had stayed away for so long, but Tweek explained the situation as how he knew it was hard for her. How it was hard on everyone and how everyone processed grief differently, which she seemed to understand.

But facing the reality of death and a funeral was still such a hard thing to grasp for him. Because it made everything that lead up to this crazy adventure, and everything after it, all that more true.

“Hey,” Tweek looked up and offered a smile when he saw him approaching. His arm in a sling, his jacket resting comfortably on his shoulders. “How’re you holding up?”

“I’ve been better if I’m being honest. Funerals always just make me feel awful…”

“Yeah I know what you mean,” he sat next to the blonde, looking straight ahead into the room that was crowded with friends and family alike who had come to pay their respects.

“Is everyone else doing alright?”

“Best they can be at this point all things considered…”

“Right…” Tweek’s eyes scanned the crowd, eventually stopping on Laura who was standing in a corner with Trish at her side, a drink in her hand and talking to a woman Tweek never met before.

If he was recalling correctly he believed the woman to be one of her sisters, making her Craig’s aunt.

“How’s Trish seem to you?”

“She’s been quiet… but funerals tend to do that to people when they don’t fully know how to deal with their emotions. Loss is… well, it’s difficult and it really fucking sucks.”

Tweek nodded his head, his leg eventually coming to a stop as he let out a shaky sigh, “have you seen him?”

“Paid my respects a few minutes ago before I found you sitting all by yourself. Laura asked if you were okay when I saw her, said I didn’t know.”

“Thank you Clyde… I appreciate it. I appreciate everything you’ve done to help me out during all this craziness.”

Clyde smiled at Tweek and put a hand on the blonde’s knee, “anything for a friend.”

“I should go see him, shouldn’t I?”

“He’d probably like that.”

Tweek stood after he leaned over and gave Clyde a hug around the neck. It was time he face the reality of everything that had happened. Pay his respects and say his goodbyes one last time.

He walked into the crowded room, deciding to talk to Laura first. Everything that had happened was affecting her the hardest and it showed from the redness of her eyes that she was trying so hard to hide.

“Hi Laura…”

The woman wrapped her arms around Tweek’s neck, holding him close and quietly sobbing into his shoulder. He hugged her lightly, rubbing her back and reassuring her.

“How’re you holding up?”

“It’s harder now that I’m seeing him in that box…” Laura’s eyes went towards the front of the room for a brief moment before she blinked back her tears. “How’re you doing?”

“I’m doing okay,” he tried his best to offer her a smile. “Just trying to take it all in, you know?”

Laura nodded, giving Tweek’s shoulders a light squeeze. She looked at his face, a hand coming up and cupping his cheek. He leaned into her touch, one of his hands touching hers. Laura always made his feel better, always helped him relax when he needed it most. Her touch was always reassuring and she was always willing to do so much for him regardless of him not being her biological child.

“I’m going to find Trish,” Laura told him. “Why don’t you go up and give him a few reassuring words, hmm?” They both looked up towards the front of the room, notching him standing by the casket. His eyes cast downward.

Tweek gave her a nod and a kiss on the cheek before he made his way forward. He placed a hand in his back and leaned his head into his shoulder.

“How’re you holding up?”

He looked down at the blonde, smiling slightly and leaning against him, “best I can be.”

Tweek understood that. He had been through the absolute ringer of a week and now that everything had settled and calmed down they had to readjust themselves to a normal everyday routine again.

“Are you okay though? Like… after everything that-“

“I’m fine Tweek… I don’t want to talk about it.”

Tweek understood. Craig has been through the worst of it and it was understandable that he didn’t want to relive it all over again.

Last night Craig had to relive it all in a nightmare, one of the worst he had suffered in years. And Tweek helped him through it. He managed to get Craig to agree to start seeing a therapist again and really discussing everything with them, to help him over come these nightly visions of horror and fear.

“I’m- I’m proud of you,” Tweek grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

“Are you?”

“I am. You went through a lot and here you are… you managed to survive and make it through it all.”

“I don’t think I could’ve done it without you though Tweek, you’re the hero of this story.”

Tweek gave Craig a soft kiss on his cheek.

“I learned from the best.”

It was a healing process on two ends. Craig was dealing with the loss of his father, grieving with his mother and sister. And at the same time he was dealing with his own emotional traumas that Tweek was always more than willing to help him deal with and overcome.

Tweek was patient and kind when it came to Craig trying to express everything.

He was the best part of Craig, the part of his life that Craig wasn’t sure he would ever be able to live without.

This was just one crazy adventure that they had lived through, and there were sure to be others. But Craig was willing to deal with them all so long as Tweek stood by his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> This is it, this was the last chapter of this crazy little AU idea I wanted to share with you all.
> 
> It was so much fun to write and I appreciate that you guys decided to take some time out of your day to give this story a read.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for sticking around through this adventure and I hope you stick around for many more stories to come.
> 
> \- Asher


End file.
